Confessions
by Miss Kaizer If Ya Nasty
Summary: Yamato and Taichi finally realize their feelings for eachother and plan a night time rendevouz in the park.
1. Tell Him

Tell Him  
By: Dani  
  
I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I also do not own the song Tell Him by Celine Dion and Barbera Streisand.  
  
This story contains Taito and yaoi. So if you don't like than go away!  
  
I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh- what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he'd in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do  
  
"Yamato, are you okay?" my father asked as he sat with me at the kitchen table. "Yeah, just  
fine," I replied. My father was unconvinced and his look told me so. "Ok, so maybe something is   
bugging me, but you would never understand," I said rising from the table. My father jumped up and   
stopped me. "C'mon Yamato, tell me. Maybe I can help." "Well, ok." He led me towards the living   
room and we both sat on the couch. "Ok son, go ahead."  
"I'm in love with a guy." My father rose his eyebrow but remained silent. "I'm too scared to   
tell him but it's killing me trying to keep it a secret. Whenever I'm around him, I feel so weak and I   
find it kinda hard to speak. And the worst part is that I think he loves this girl that he's always hanging   
out with and if he is, there's no way I could tell him. I'm so confused!" I confessed, burying my face   
in my hands.  
  
I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance   
To love him pass you by  
  
I looked at my son crying his eyes out and my heart instantly broke. I moved closer and   
gathered his shaking form in my arms. He looked up at me, eyes red, with a confused look on his   
face. "You're not ashamed of me?" he choked out. "Of course no son," I said, rubbing his back He   
sniffled and wiped the tears from his azure eyes. "You see, everyone has been in your situation.   
Loving someone but being too afraid to tell them, I know I have. But what you must understand is   
that you can't let your chance for him to love you pass by. He might be feeling the same way you do   
but is just too afraid to admit it too."  
  
Should I  
Tell him  
Tell him that the son and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself  
  
"What should I do Dad?" I asked. "Tell him," he simply replied. "But how?" "Just tell him   
what you heart's tell you to." I opened my mouth to protest but he shushed me. "I'm sure Taichi will   
understand." "But how did you know?" I asked. My dad smiled. "The way you two act when you're   
together, it's like you both already know." I smiled and nodded. "All I wanna do is hold him, whisper   
to him and gaze into his eyes all the time." I said sadly. "But I can't..."  
  
Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
All in time you'll see  
  
"Quit putting yourself down!" I yelled. Yamato looked up at me with a hurt look across his   
face. "I'm sorry son, it's just that you can't say those things because you don't know. Just be gentle   
with him and tell him all that you've told me. When you do, you'll feel a lot better, like a weight's   
been lifted off your shoulders. And what ever his answer is, it will be alright, whether you like it or   
not. You'll see." I told him.  
  
I love him  
Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say  
  
"That's it! I'm going to tell him straight out how I feel," I exclaimed, jumping up from my seat.  
"And I'm not gonna let him walk away from me until I've told him everything." "Good son, I'm sure   
everything will turn out alright."  
  
I'll  
Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself  
  
"I'll tell him tonight when we go to the park. I'll look right into his eyes and tell him how   
amazing they are. Then I'll take his hands in mine and tell him everything." "That sounds like a good   
plan Yamato," my father said. He grinned at me proudly and I grinned back.  
  
Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume it's place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go  
  
Now Yamato, before you go I have some last minute advice," I said. "Sure, what is it Dad?"   
"No matter what don't back out. My father once told me that love is like a flame. The more you feed   
it the larger it will glow, but if you leave it unattended it will burn out. Do you understand?" Yamato   
nodded slowly but surely. "Tonight is a night that will change your life forever. You'll never forget this   
moment so try to make it as good as possible. Hopefully faith will be with you tonight."  
  
Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift yo give yourself  
  
Fresh tears began to fall down Yamato's face. "Dad, thank you." "For what?" I asked. "For  
helping me and not judging me." "It was nothing, I'll do it again." "I really appreciate that," he replied   
as he headed towards the door. "Oh and son!" I called. He turned around and looked at me. "Don't   
le him go without a fight, and if he breaks you heart, you know who to turn to." "I won't, thanks Dad,"   
he promised before he dashed out the door.  
  
Never let him go  
  
So what did ya think? Let me know, just review!  
  



	2. Heaven's What I Feel

Heaven's What I Feel  
The sequel to 'Tell Him'  
  
Love sometimes  
Can be like destiny  
There's no way to say forever  
It may not realize your dreams  
And love sometimes  
Is like the blowing wind  
It can take us to wherever  
Sending us on silent wings  
  
"Ok Taichi, get a grip on yourself. All you have to do is pick up the phone and dial... Ok,   
here I go!" I said to myself as I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial #1. The phone rang a couple   
of times before being picked up. "Moshi, moshi. You have reached the Ishida residence, Yamato   
speaking," a soft, gentle voice said. I took a deep breath. "Moshi, moshi Yama-kun." "Oh, hi   
Taichi. What's up?" he asked. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the park tonight? I gotta   
tell you something." Is seven ok?" "Sounds great, I'll see ya than," I said as I put the phone back in   
it's holder. "There, I did it. Now I just have to get ready... it's quarter to six already, so I have just   
enough time," I told myself as I headed to the washroom to take a shower.  
  
But I have broken  
All the rules of love  
I never dreamed that I could   
Come this far  
And now I'm lost in my emotions  
You're becoming my devotion  
There's nothing I can do  
To stop this love for you  
  
I hope I did the right thing. I can't believe what I'm going to tell him tonight. What if he   
doesn't feel the same way and he overreacts? It's not everyday that your best friend tells you he's   
gay and that he loved you. I've tried to hide my feelings for so long but now every time I'm near you,  
my emotions seem to take over. I've tried everything to stop this feeling, but nothing works... I just   
become more devoted and in love with you everyday Yamato Ishida.  
  
I was not supposed to fall in love with you  
I have someone else  
And someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to let this love get through  
  
Everyone always thought that Sora and I would get together, even she did. But what they   
don't understand is that she's like a sister to me, and have you ever seen anyone got out with their   
sister? I don't think so, well, at least not yet. And of course you have all of your loyal fans who   
practically worship the ground you walk on. And how could anyone forget Jun, she is so obsessed   
with you it's not funny, well maybe a little. But of course from the way you talk about her you can't   
stand her, so there's no reason for me to worry there. But however did you make me fall in love with   
you? And how did I let you get through to me?  
  
So let me say for real  
Heaven's what I feel when I'm with you  
  
This feeling is forever  
You make me feel like heaven  
My love is true when I'm with you  
  
I've never knew what love was until I met you. It makes me feel happy and free, like I   
could just float away with every glance you send my way. This emotion is just one of the many that I   
hope you'll allow me to show you tonight.  
  
How could I  
Have known that in your eyes  
I would find the deepest answers  
To the questions of my heart  
And how could I have known   
That by your side  
Was the light to fill the darkness  
In the shadows of my life  
  
I remember that time in the Digi-World in out fight against Piedmon. I was sure I was a   
goner, but than I felt strong arms lift me up. I opened my eyes and saw the face of the boy that I'd   
long for so long. Your eyes were shining, tears slid down your face for me. In your eyes I could see   
friendship but there was something more too. Love. Your friendship didn't help revive WarGreymon   
and I, it was your love. From that moment on, I've felt whole. With you by my side, we can do   
anything. We are the light that drives the darkness away.  
  
But I have broken  
All the rules of love  
I never dreamed that I could  
Come this far  
And now I'm lost in my emotions  
You're becoming my devotion  
There's nothing I can do  
To stop this love for you  
  
I was not supposed to fall in love with you  
I have someone else  
And someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to let this love get through  
So let me say for real  
Heaven's what I feel when I'm with you  
  
"Ok, time to go," I said. Glancing at the clock I saw it was now ten to six. If I hurried, I'd be   
there right on time. I ran out of my room and quickly put my shoes on. I told my mom where I was   
going and dashed out the door without another word. I still can't believe that I was finally going to   
do it. The night would change my life forever, hopefully for the better.  
  
This feeling is forever  
You make me feel like heaven  
My love is true when I'm with you  
Heaven, heaven  
Is what I feel when we're together  
Heaven, heaven  
  
I arrived at the park a little early so I sat down on a bench. I leaned back and rested my   
head on my arms. A smile managed to escape from my lips as I thought of what I thought earlier this   
evening. Hmm... Yama... soon you'll be mine and we'll be together in our own little heaven.  
  
Just look in my eyes and you'll see the truth  
I was not supposed to fall in love with you  
I have someone else  
And someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to let this love get through  
So let me say for real  
Heaven's what I feel   
And I was not supposed to let this love get through  
So let me say for real  
  
I looked up and saw his figure in the distance. His long blonde hair flowing in the wind. My   
stomach did a flip flop and my body tensed up. But i couldn't chicken out, sure some people didn't   
think this love was right but I didn't care. In a small matter of minutes, I would tell him what was on   
my mind.  
  
Heaven's what I feel  
  
  
OK now for disclaimers. I don't own Digimon or it's characters, I just merely borrow them for my own  
enjoyment :)   
Now you see I'm having a little problem with a fic that I'm writing at the moment and I need some help  
I have no title! I was hoping that maybe someone could read what I have done so far and suggest a few.  
If you'd like to help, just e-mail me at dani_27@usa.com and I'll send ya what I have. Thanks for your   
help and pleas review!!! 


End file.
